


Stop This Absurd Reality

by LissaWho5



Series: Stop This Absurd Reality [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, Car Accidents, Fluff, Gonna be pretty angsty, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, happened before the fic, its more mentioned then anything else, not in detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil is married to Roman, Patton, and Logan. The only issue is that for the past 2 and a half years, Logan has been in a coma. But he does wake up, only with amnesia that leaves him without any memories of the other three. And him still remembering the backwards thinking that his parents had taught him.Will he ever remember all that he lost? And will Virge and the others be able to get their starlight back? Find out on this journey of love, acceptance, and memories, good and bad.





	1. Prologue

The husbands sat in their living room when they got the call. They looked at the number and all of looked in shock when they saw it was the Hospital that their other husband, Logan, was currently a patient at.

Logan had been in a horrible car accident. A drunk driver hit Logan’s car and completely totaled it, leaving their partner left in a comatose state after experiencing severe head trauma, as well as many other injuries, but those had healed in his time asleep.

They tried to be thankful for the fact Logan was still alive, but that was hard because they miss him, so much. It was especially hard when the drunk driver was somehow barely scathed, walking away with only a broken arm and a minor concussion. Though he is currently in prison for a long time and they have been compensated fully. But that doesn’t change anything, that doesn’t bring their partner back.

At least one of them visited him nearly every day, which is a lot considering it had been 2 and half years. They loved him though so it was definitely worth it.

So the hospital calling them meant that either his condition had improved or…

In any case, it was important to answer this call so Roman picked up the phone. The other two gathered up near him, waiting to hear what had happened. Their eyes filled with hope when they saw Roman act happy as the person on the other side spoke, but that deflated a bit when they saw Roman’s smile turn sad.

“Okay, can we come see him?” There was a pause . “Okay we’ll be there soon.” The phone call ended.

Roman looked up at the other two with a bittersweet look on his face.

“So the good news is that Logan is awake.” His voice seemed as if was about to break, as if he was seconds away from sobbing.

The other two smiled at that, but before they could celebrate too much, Virgil recalled the wording and how there was heartbreak in Roman’s voice and face. “So that means there is bad news?” Said Virgil hesitantly, it was obvious he feared the answer.

Roman nodded and sighed.

“Logan has lost his memory, and according to the Doctor, he thinks it‘s… 6 years ago.”

Virgil’s looked down and his breathing started to speed up and he tried to practice the breathing technique that Logan had taught him. 4,7,8. 4,7,8. You are doing well Virgil, very well. You can do it. 4,7,8. Keep it up, you can do this.

“Virge?” Virgil looked up and saw Patton standing before him looking worried, Roman sharing the same expression. Virgil sat down on the couch and continued to work on his breathing, at some point the others sat near him (but not to close) and started to guide him through this.

Eventually his breathing evened out. He grabbed Patton’s hand and and felt him squeeze it in response, knowing that it’s a comfort to both of them. It was then he noticed the tear tracks in both of his partners eyes and he finally felt the ones on his face. He went to hug Patton and he grabbed Roman’s hand to pull him into the hug. They stayed like that for good bit, all of them crying in relief and grief about the situation, cause they knew that none of this would ever be the same

Eventually they had to let go, though nobody knew what to say, how do you open up a conversation like this?

“So…” Roman started, “Six years back, that’s a good bit before even you guys had met him, right?”

Patton nods, “That means, he won’t know us at all really.”

Virgil held back his tears at that. “H-he won’t. Not at all.”

Patton used that a his cue to get up, “Well, his memory can come back right? So let’s go see him. It’s gonna be hard, I know it will,” He paused there, “But I want to see him, I really want to see him.” He looks at the other two. “But I can understand if you two aren’t ready yet.” Both of the other men got up and nodded at him.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” Virgil said with not much confidence but he left the room to get ready anyway.

But knew he’d always come to Logan’s side. He was his family, and if Patton had ever taught him anything:

It’s that family always stands by each other.

-

Logan sat in the hospital trying to absorb the room he was in.

On the board the date was six years later than it should be, and that was strange to him. There was no way that much time had past.

Or maybe it had, he had been told that he was in a coma, and lost his memory. And while that was very rare, it was, logically speaking, very much possible.

He sighed, the doctors told him his family was on the way, hopefully his parent could come and try to start his memory. This was very unproductive but hopefully he could be filled in (he couldn’t imagine that much had changed in the years.)

He assumed that he may have gotten a job as An attorney and that he was probably was on the path to getting his Doctorate as now. His parents may have also found him a nice girl so that he could procreate with and hep increase the population with.

His parents taught him the plan when he was young and he planned to stick to. Yes, they taught him all he knows. Especially the most important thing: To never let emotions block your judgement. This can cause illogical thinking , which is the last thing that is needed.

A nurse came in to let him know that his family was here, and he nodded politely, ready to see those who raised him.

However, the last thing he expected was to see a group of men walk in, all looking excited to see him. All giving him very sweet smiles.

“Hello Logan!’ Said the one wearing glasses.

This was unexpected to say the least.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is, once again, introduced to the other three. And the other three try to explain a few surprising things.

Virgil walked into the hospital room, looking at Logan as he stared up at them confused.

Well this should be fun to explain.

Virgil took a deep breath and prepared himself for this conversation.

“Hello Logan!” Patton said happily, and Virgil smiled sweetly at him. Well as sweetly as he could, he has been told he is quite intimidating. He felt Roman grab his hand and squeeze and Virgil squeezed back.

“Salutations? I am sad to say that I do not know who you all are. I assume that the doctors have filled you in on my condition if we are, in fact, family.”

Roman gave him a confident smile, though there was nervousness and sadness in his hazel eyes.

“Well I’m Roman, the really tall on to my left is Patton-”

“Hi!”

“-And the less taller than me one is Virgil.”

“‘Sup.” Virgil said, giving a small salute out of habit. After that they all took a seat somewhere in the room. Patton sitting next to the bed and Roman and Virgil sitting on the wall adjacent to the bed.

“Ah yes, well as you already said my name and we appear to be acquainted “ He then looked at them, as if taking in their appearance, “I apologize if I come across as rude, but can you please explain how we are related? Are we cousins perhaps?”

Roman answered this as well, “Well to put it bluntly, we are all…married” He braced himself for a possible negative reaction.

Logan looked at him confusion, before is facial expression was more neutral. “Ah I know what is happening here.”

They all looked at him, Patton and Roman hopeful, but Virgil was cautious. There was no way Logan could get this so quickly, not with him presumably being how he was when they met.

“You are all playing a joke on me, most likely to get a hysterical reaction.” He then looked at them, his tone being one that annoyed. “But I would very much appreciate it if you could let me know the actual way we are related.”

Virgil sighed, he knew this would be hard. “Look,” He said his tone being serious, but also trying to be assertive. “This might be hard to get, but we are married. Haven’t you noticed the ring on your desk? That’ your wedding ring and it matches ours.” He then gave a more sympathetic smile, realizing he may have scared him off, “If you want we can bring in our wedding photos next time, if you want some proof, that’s all I can think off beside getting our marriage certificate.” He then paused and added in, “Plus it may help jump start your memory.”

He realized that he was coming across as short, but he really didn’t want this to draw out longer than necessary.

Logan nodded, “That seems appropriate.” Though there was still shock in eyes.

After that there was an awkward silence, one no one was really sure how to break. But in the end, Logan ended up doing it himself.

“So if you are my “husbands,” He said the last word with a certain strain of disbelief, “It would be very much with in reason to ask you where my parents happen to be. Are they on their way? I realized that I had moved quite a distance away from home when I asked what city I lived in.”

Virgil shared a look with the other two partners.

Oh god, how will we explain this.

-

He noticed the look the three shared. And for some reason this made him mad, do they think they can’t tell him?

“What is the matter with that question? Why are you sharing a look?” He asked them, glaring slightly. “If the answer in not a good one, please tell me, I am entitled to now what happened to my mother and father.”

Patton took a deep breath. “Logan, your parents were in a car crash. They,” He paused, as if scared of saying the next line. “Passed away about three years ago. We are so sorry.”

Logan was taken aback this. He was half expecting it at their hesitation, but it was jarring to hear.

“Oh, I see, thank you for letting me know.” He tried to keep his tone neutral. Despite what they told him about their marriage, he had a hard time believing what he had been told about his partners and he was hesitant to just go and show them what he was thinking an what emotions he was feeling.

Ew. Feelings.

They gave him a concerned look. “You okay dearie? Your eyes seem a bit upset.” Patton said.

“Which as this is you, it is hard to tell, but you’ll find that we can read you.” Roman said giving him a small smile.

Logan was taken aback. “That is…a interesting development.”

He then yawned and it dawned on him how tired he felt. This conversation had emotionally drained him.

“You look tired dearie,” Said Patton getting up, “We can go if you want, but we’ll come see you tomorrow, okay?”

Logan nodded, not sure what to say. He gave a small wave as the others took their leave.

This was a very interesting development to say the least, Logan thought to himself.

If he was being completely honest, he was quite surprised and not sure if he was completely convinced. How in the entire Earth had he ended in a polyamorous relationship, especially one with three men? Had he gone completely mad? And how had his parents allowed this when they made it clear on their expectations for him?

And his parents were dead now, that is horrible.Absolutely horrendous and he didn’t know what to feel. Because he felt grief, but he wasn’t sure if he should. His parents said as little emotions as possible but did that include the grief he was feeling right now at their untimely demise? They hadn’t prepared him for this.

He sighed and stopped back the tears. Never Cry Logan. Most feelings and things you do because of them are bad, but crying is one of the worst things that you could ever do. His parents weren’t supposed to pass so soon, They were supposed to grow old and see him carry on the family name and make them successful. Not die to something like a car crash. This wasn’t the. What happened in these last years, did anything else fall apart in the plan?

He tried to rationalize all of this inside his head, tried to figure out how this happened.

Maybe I really did become insane. He laughed grimly at that. Though =he wasn’t sure why as he wasn’t one to laugh and he was hardly the type to laugh.

Not likely. He thought to himself, Though all things considered, it’s possible.

Logan yawned, he truly was tired. He looked at the clock and saw it was dark out, he yawned once more and fell asleep slowly. Not knowing how to feel, as per usual.

Well I guess that hasn’t changed. Right?

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think when you get a chance as feedback on this would be great!
> 
> -Lissa


	3. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They aren't really sure where to go from here. And Logan? He's not sure of anything anymore.

Virgil was pacing across the living room, lost in thoughts. Roman was in on the couch, looking things up on his phone, though you could tell from the obsessive tapping of his foot, that was almost in tandem with the sound of Virgil’s feet as the moved across the room, he was nervous. Patton was cooking dinner but also had the old recipe book out, coking his grandmothers old recipes was always calming to him and he really needed the calm.

They hadn’t really talked about the state that Logan is in, not yet as it was a daunting thing to acknowledge, even if they knew they had to eventually. But not yet, they weren’t ready.

After Patton had finished cooking, he set the food out on the table and called out to the other two that it was ready. They quickly gathered around the table. Though Roman wasn’t that hungry, only picking at his food because of he bad feeling in his stomach. 

There was no conversation like their usually was, similar to when the table went quiet after learning the news.

Learning that they would be eating without him for a while.

After about 25 minutes of just sitting there eating, Patton finally spoke up.

“So Logan, and his lack of memory. He really doesn’t know us, does he?”

Virgil sighed “He doesn’t. I expected the worse and yet still get hurt by him being so confused by the fact that he’s in love, by the fact he thought we were joking.” He paused for a moment, “By the fact that he doesn’t know that he loves us.”

They were silent after that, though they all knew that the others were thinking similarly. The quiet remained for a little bit but then Roman broke it.

“I was looking up ways to restart his memory. I know that that’s a little bit out of character for me, but I was trying to act logical like him.” He smile slightly, "I am an actor after all.“ He was trying to add a bit a levity into this really sad conversation.

Patton nods, "So what did you find?”

Roman perks up a bit “Well there is hope as he has just woken up.” He pauses for a moment, trying to recall what he had read. “What we can do is try to do things that can bring back memories, like show him photo albums, places he knew, things he loved, or really anything he was emotional about.”

The other two listen. Then Patton speaks, “I’ll bring some photo albums when we visit.” He then pauses, a look of concern in his eyes. “Wait, tomorrow is Monday, you guys have work.”

Realization dawned on the other two’s faces. “Oh gosh your right.” Virgil sighed. He was a writer so usually his schedule was flexible, but he had a very important meeting with his agent that couldn’t be rescheduled. Roman was a teacher and he had a very important day ahead as they had to have their students take a county mandated test.

Patton on the other hand owned a bakery, and even though he tried to be there all the time, he has employees that he can trust to run it in his absence. 

"I can go and see him and explain your absences. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Virgil hummed and agreement and Roman nodded. “Okay that should be good. Bring some scrapbooks with you and if he asks questions, ask all you can. ”

They finished eating after that and Roman and Virgil cleaned up the kitchen. Patton out on baking, and from the way that his fingers twitched, the other two could tell that he was still stressed about this situation.

He choose Logan’s favorite; Chocolate Chip cookies with extra chocolate. As well as Thumbprint cookies with Logan’s favorite jam: Crofters. He started to bake, Virgil coming in to assist him while Roman got a few things he needs for school together in the room that had been dubbed “The Office.”

After the cookies were baked (And Patton had shooed Virgil away from eating them all) and things were made ready for the next day, they got into bed together, cuddled up, and with a bit more hope in their heart, even if it was scary.

-

Logan awoke the next morning to sound of a nurse entering the room to check in on him. He still looked a bit tired as he hadn’t slept well last night. Even if he couldn’t remember what he had dream (even if had, he didn’t really understand what it was) but it wasn’t pleasant, in fact, it was reminiscent of pain.

But he didn’t try to sleep again, no there wasn’t a point, he was always the type that found it hard to fall asleep after he has awaken.

After sitting and watching the mindless (and albeit boring) television that played on the screen, he heard someone enter.

That someone being one of his “Husbands” (That was still hard for him to believe), the one who had introduced himself as Patton. He was carrying two bags, one much bigger than the other.

“Hello Logan!” Patton smiled at this.

Logan gave a polite smile, “Salutations Patton. May I ask about what is in those two bags? Also where are the other two.”

Patton smile brightened ad put the bigger one down on the table next to the bed. The other he kept in his lap. He pulled a container out the one on him to show a container filled of what looked like cookies.

“I brought cookies! Your two favorites, Thumbprint Cookies with Crofters Jam and Chocolate Chip Cookies with extra Chocolate. And the other two had work. Virgil had a meeting with his agent and Roman has a class to teach.”

Logan observed the cookie. He was right that his favorite sweet as cookies, though he believe in only eating them on special occasions, and he couldn’t think of any event that would prompt him to eat them. But he didn’t want to be rude so he gave a slight smile. “Thank you Patton. I’m sure they are lovely. And Roman is a teacher then, that is honestly surprising. And an agent? What does Virgil do? And don’t you have work as well?”

Patton smiles as he thinks about it. “Most don’t expect Roman to be at teacher, but yes he teaches English and Theater. Virgil is an author. He’s about to publish another novel and the meeting is with his agent and about how it will be marketed.” He then gestures to himself, “And I am owner of a bakery that’s actually a good bit close to here. But since I’m the boss, I have employees that can handle a day without me. I am there most of the time though.”

Logan nodded. processing this. This actually pretty fitting for the impressions he had on the three of them. He then gestured to the other bag. “What is in that bag?”

Patton smiled excitedly and got up to put the cookies on a small table for visitors to eat on. He then sat back down on the side by the table where the other bag was.

“Those are the scrapbooks I promised to bring you! There already in order, but if they get mixed up, I put the dates they span on the front page.” He then pulled out the one on top ad to the left, “This is the first one we made, which was from about the first year we were together. Though the photos on the cover were from before we met you and Roman” He handed the book to Logan.

“Before you met me and Roman? Had you and Virgil already met?”

Patton nods, “Yep! We were actually boyfriends. He took the photo of me and I took the photo of him that are on the cover of the one you holding onto.”

Logan opened the book to the front page and he could feel Patton smile at the photos on the front cover.

It was four separate photos of each of them. Patton was of smiling brightly, standing in front of what looked like a bakery. He was very tall naturally, so he was at least a head above everyone. Logan compared him to the Patton in front of him, and there wasn’t much change other in the fact that Patton was a good bit bigger in a muscular sense, meaning that he had probably started working out at some point after this photo was taken. He had the same wavy curly hair that was pretty short and his brown eyes were just as bright. He had on a bright blue shirt with a heart shaped logo on it, as well as the others there. He also had khaki’s. His skin was almost pink and much less pale then Logan’s.

The photo of Virgil was of him sitting on the couch, holding a book, and even though the smile on his face was small, there was an obvious sense of pride in his eyes. He had eyeliner under his eyes, giving him his signature raccoon look. He was wearing a nice purple dress shirt, that looked good with his light brown complexion and, skinny jeans, but they weren’t ripped and actually looked quite professional. He was tall and somewhat chubby, but he still looked healthy. His hair was very curly and made a slight fringe, which was colored purple though the rest was dark brown, his natural shade. If he could recall the Virgil he met yesterday properly, he also looked similar though he looked slightly chubbier but not unhealthy by any means.

Then there was the photo of Roman. He was standing in front of a stage, next to poster of a school production for a one act play that Logan had never seen before. He was also smiling with pride and he was obviously very happy to be there. He did look tired however, probably was stress. He was shorter than the other two but still taller than Logan, putting him at slightly below average height. He was naturally slim. His eyes were hazel and one might say that there were "stars in his eyes” i he was one for figurative language. He outfit was a red jacket with a white shirt and black pants, which looked nice with his tan complexion. His hair was light brown and straight, it even had one dark red streak in the front, though it was very much off his face.

And finally there was a photo of Logan. He was standing next to a teacher and behind a crowd of students. High school students by the look of it. They were all smiling, though Logan looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than there. And Logan holding the scrapbook was honestly confused on why he was there.

“Why am I with this high school class? Did I donate money to them or their school or something of the like?”

It seemed something had dawned on Patton when Logan had said that.“Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know what happened.”

Logan was starting to get frustrated, what had happened to his life?

“This was when you were a student-teacher in the high school class in order to cut down the time you had to spend in school.”

Logan was in shock. There was no way this was happening. “No that can’t be, there is no way. I am a lawyer, I was in school to be a lawyer. I had spent my whole life planning to be a lawyer.

Patton sighed, "Hate to be the one to tell you, but you ended up being a teacher. We met while you were still trying to get your degree. You actually met Roman first, as he taught at the school as well.”

Logan didn’t say anything. This revelation was almost too much to process.

What was this strange life of his? What had led him to this?

“Do you know why I made this decision or what my parents thought of all of this?”

Patton sighed. “I probably shouldn’t be the one to tell you this as I understand the least what it’s like, but you and your parents had a falling out. And by the time we met you weren’t talking to them. You never liked talking about it, you found "illogical to dwell on what happened” and I can tell you what I do know but you seemed really overwhelmed and I don’t want to upset you to much, should we save that for later? Plus, I think overwhelming yourself might hurt you.“ He then paused. "Of course if you want to know, I’ll tell you I can.

Logan just stared off, does he want to now?

Well of course he should, he needs to know all possible information he can get It might be necessary at a later date.

But on the other hand, is he ready. He knew himself, or at least he thought he did. But this information was already so much and Patton had said he can stop if Logan needs time to process, and honestly he’s not sure he can handle it at the moment.

"I think it’s enough for now.”

Logan’s answer was surprise to even himself. But wasn’t a surprise anymore?

Patton smiles, “I understand.”

After that Patton stayed for a bit longer and they made what would be called small talk. Soon enough Patton left to let Logan think and rest. He let the scrapbooks there, though Logan put the first one away after that, not having actually opened it, or any of the other ones for that matter.

Logan thought about this all and he still and so many questions were still were in his head.

How had he fallen out with his parents? He thought their relationship was good. What had happened to him? And a high school teacher? He didn’t think he liked children enough for the job. But here he was.

He almost felt he was in a different reality, one where his life was completely different. And this life was raising so many questions.

He was getting sick of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to nerd-in-space over on Tumblr for helping me write and inspiring me!
> 
> Ah this is my longest chapter yet!! I'm so excited for you guys to read this! Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This as based on the prompt by magnificentme513 on tumblr!


End file.
